Mutant Evolution
by Poseidon Wolf
Summary: When the X-men come across a mutant at school and they try to recruit him while Magneto plans to destroy the X-men for his next plot in Mutant Evolution.Will the X-men survive? Will Magneto win? Read,review,and find out.MARY SUE fic.DONT READ.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution. I just own Lex.**

**I'm sorry but I can't do accents. Enjoy, read, and review. No flames please. This takes place during the beginning of season 2.**

**Mutant Evolution **

**Chapter 1**

**-Bayville High Gym 12:03-**

Seventeen year old Lex Henderson was walking into Bayville High's gym for an assembly. That was the official reason, but Lex had his own. The said reason was waving at Jean Grey. Lex approached Scott Summers, who gave him a 'What do you want' look.

"It's Scott, right." Lex said.

"Yeah, what do you want?" said Scott.

"I'm Lex. Can I talk to you in the hallway for a minute?"

"Um, sure." Scott said in a confused voice.

On the way out of the gym, Scott wondered what this was about. He had seen Lex hanging around with Duncan Matthews a few times, but other than that Scott had never seen him before. Scott was snapped out of his thoughts as he realized they were in an empty hallway.

"So, what do you want?" demanded Scott.

"I want to talk to you about your powers." said Lex.

Scott's face paled at Lex's words. He wondered how Lex could've known. The only thing Scott could say was, "I don't know what you're talking about." Scott said trying to look serious as he headed back to the gym.

Lex knew Scott would try to deny it, so he super sped in front of Scott, who looked slightly shocked.

"Now can we talk?" Lex said with his arms folded across his chest.

"So you ran over here really fast. Show me some real proof and we'll talk." said Scott not looking impressed by the small sample of "super speed".

"Fine. What kind of proof do you need?" Lex said sounding annoyed.

Scott thought about it for a moment and headed toward the pay phone. He called the Institute and waited while it rang.

"Hello Scott, Cerebro just picked up a mutant signature in your area." Professor Xavier said over the line.

"I know that's why I called." explained Scott.

"That's alright Scott, but can you persuade him to join us. It seems his mutation is incomplete and I believe I can help him with it. Invite him to the Institute after school."

"Okay, Professor." Scott said as he hung up the phone, turned to Lex and said, "Let's talk, but first how did you find out about us?" asked Scott because he really didn't know that part yet.

"Well, I saw you blast that car, I saw Kurt teleport, but for a moment it looked like he was blue, and I also saw Kitty phase through that building. I also know that the Xavier Institute is a place for mutants." Lex said.

"How did you decipher all of that?" Scott asked.

"Considering that three mutants all live in the same place and none of them are the type to lie. Plus, if Xavier's was really a school for normal education, you wouldn't need to come here." explained Lex.

Scott thought about it for a second. It was really odd how kids in an institute would need to go to public school. He just thought that no one would care enough to look into it.

"Okay, can you meet up with me in the front of the school after school. I know someone who would like to meet you." Scott said.

"Yeah, sure. We should probably get back before anyone knows we're gone." agreed Lex.

With that, the two boys snuck back into the gym and the only one that noticed was Kurt, who kept asking Scott questions. After five minutes pestering him, Scott finally caved and told him what happened.

"So is he joining us or what?" Kurt asked with curiosity.

"I don't know Kurt, but like I said we're meeting after school. You can come with me if you want."

"Nah, besides who else can tell the entire Institute about this in less that twenty minutes." bragged Kurt.

Scott was in 7th period English with Kitty Pryde asking him questions about the possible new recruit, courtesy of Kurt who gave her the information.

"Like, is he cute?" asked Kitty.

Scott was glad school was over in two minutes because he could evade these kinds of questions.

"You'll find out in 3...2...1." Scott said just as the bell rang.

After making a few pit stops Scott ventured outside with Kitty in tow. Lex spotted Scott walking down the steps with a brown haired, blue eyed girl about his age. "_I wonder if she's single._" Lex thought as he approached Scott and his friend.

When a boy started to approached them, Kitty figured it was Lex. To say this guy was cute was an understatement, because Lex wasn't _cute_, he was _hot._ He had short, wavy, black hair, cerulean blue eyes, he wore an open sky blue, button down shirt with a short sleeved white shirt under, dark blue jeans and muscles. Not body builder muscles, but he was still fit.

"Hey Scott, who's your friend?" Lex asked referring to Kitty.

"Oh, this is Kitty." said Scott, who was motioning to a drooling Kitty.

"Hi Kitty, I'm Lex. Nice to meet you."

"Like, thanks." Kitty said stepping out of momentary shock.

"So Scott, who wanted to meet me,?" asked Lex making a reference to their previous encounter.

"Professor Xavier from the Institute, he keeps the place under control." explained Scott.

"Can't wait to meet him. I just have to go get my car, I'll be back in about five minutes." Lex said.

"Like, what kind of car do you like, drive."

"You'll just have to find out." Lex said as he headed toward the parking lot to retrieve his car.

After three minutes of waiting, a red Ferrari convertible containing Lex pulled up next to Scott and Kitty.

"Now I have to go get my car." Scott said.

"I got it." said Lex.

Another three minutes passed before Lex parked Scott's car behind his own.

"How did you like, do that." Kitty asked.

"I have my ways. Now let's go."

Kitty got into Scott's car and the three teens made their way to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters.

**Please Review and No Flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution. I just own Lex.**

**I'm sorry but I can't do accents. Enjoy, read, and review. No flames please. This is my first fic.**

**Mutant Evolution**

**Chapter 2**

**-Xavier Institute 4:17 p.m.-**

Since Lex didn't know where the Institute was, he was currently following Scott as the gates opened for them. After parking their cars in the driveway, Kitty and Scott got out Scott's car while Lex got out of his own.

As they were walking towards the mansion, Lex finally got a good look at the place. All he could say was, "Wow, this place is bigger than my house." said Lex.

"Your like, house is like, as big as the like, Institute." Kitty said moving closer to Lex, trying to flirt.

"Yeah well, I did some modeling when I was sixteen and I made a lot of money." Lex said like it was no big thing.

"You modeled? You're kidding, right?" asked Scott, who was on the verge of bursting with laughter.

"No Scott, I'm not kidding. Besides, what modeling agency would turn this down? " Lex bragged as he flexed his muscles, which made Kitty want to wipe the cocky look off his face by kissing him.

Lex saw the look Kitty was giving him and chuckled to himself. "_Hmm, She's staring. Looks like there's no need to find out if she's single._" he thought as they entered the mansion.

As they entered, they were immediately greeted by an African-American woman with white hair and a bald man in a wheelchair.

"Hello Kitty and Scott." Professor Xavier said as Storm directed him toward Lex.

"Hello Lex, I'm Charles Xavier and this is Storm." Professor Xavier said referring to himself and the woman beside him.

"Hi, nice to meet you two." said Lex as he shook their hands.

"Scott, Storm, Kitty if you don't mind, I would like to speak to Lex alone."

They gave the Professor a 'We don't mind look' and walked their separate ways.

**-Xavier's Study 4:29 p.m.-**

"Lex, I believe your mutation is incomplete and I want to help you with it."

"How can it be incomplete and isn't my mutation just super speed?" said Lex looking confused.

"Well, Cerebro indicated that your mutation was incomplete and you possess five abilities. That is very rare, because most mutants only have one to two abilities. But my hypothesis is that since you have so many abilities, your body needs time to process them." Professor Xavier explained.

"What's a Cerebro?" Lex asked.

"Cerebro detects mutant signatures and as for your mutation, I would like to offer you a spot at the Institute."

Lex thought about the pros and cons of being here. The pros were being with others like him, being closer to Kitty, and learning how to use his powers to their fullest. The cons being he would have to train everyday, move out of house and leave his family, but he could visit them everyday because of his super speed. His decision was clear.

"I'd like to Professor, but I have to discuss it with my parents."

"That's alright, Lex. Do you have any questions about us?"

"No, not really." said Lex.

"Okay, well I believe the others are piling up outside the door." Xavier said as Lex opened the door of the study to reveal all of the X-men and New Mutants, minus Kurt, standing in the doorway trying to make excuses.

Scott walked up to Lex to introduce the people in the doorway.

"This is Rogue, Jean, Evan, Bobby, Sam, Ray, Jamie, Rahne, Jubilee, Tabitha, and Amara." Scott said pointing to each person.

"Where's Kurt?" Lex asked ignoring the current chaos in the doorway.

"Kurt isn't ready to show his true form to you yet. He's a little sensitive on the subject." Scott said rubbing the back of his neck.

"What true form?"

"Well Kurt doesn't look like the rest of us." Scott explained. "He wears an image inducer to hide his appearance."

"It can't be that bad, come on I can take it."

Everyone looked at him skeptically. But none the less Professor Xavier mentally contacted Kurt, and with a 'Bamf' a demon-like creature stood in front of Lex.

"Hi, Kurt." Lex said putting his hand out for Kurt to shake.

"You're not afraid of the way I look?" Kurt asked with a little hope in his voice as he hesitantly shook Lex's hand.

"Should I be? I mean you don't look threatening. You look more like a fuzzy elf than a demon. Lex said trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks, I guess."

"So why don't one of you show Lex around, he might be joining us soon." Professor Xavier said.

"Lex, as in Lex Luthor from Superman?" Jubilee asked.

"Um, yeah." Lex said, obviously uncomfortable at the way everyone was looking at him.

"I'll like, show him around, Professor." volunteered Kitty.

"Okay Kitty, and as for everyone else, carry on with your regular activities." with a wave of a hand, Professor Xavier dismissed everyone.

**-Random Hallway in the Institute 4:51-**

Kitty had shown Lex almost every room in the mansion, except hers. The two teens kept sneaking glances at each other until Lex made a move.

"So Kitty, do you have plans on Friday." Lex asked hoping she didn't.

"Like, no." Kitty replied shyly.

"Well, would you like to go to movie or something?" asked Lex.

"I'll like, think about it."

"Okay, so what now?"

"I don't like, know."

There was an awkward silence until Bobby ran up to them with a radar gun.

"Hey Bobby, what's with the radar gun?" Lex asked.

"Are you up for a little speed test?" Bobby asked.

Lex shrugged his shoulders and said, "Eh, why not."

**-Brotherhood House 4:37 p.m.-**

The Brotherhood were lounging around until Principal Kelly's words rang in Lance's head.

"Hey guys I think we should make our powers public." Lance said.

Pietro zipped down the stairs and said, "You know Mystique wouldn't allow it, Lance."

"Forget Mystique, she ain't around no more." Lance said sternly.

"Yeah, but where can we go to make sure everyone sees us, yo." asked Todd.

"Tonight's pep rally." Lance said with a little edge to his voice.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution. I just own Lex.**

**I'm sorry but I can't do accents. Enjoy, read, and review. I'm moving around some things in season 2 to match the plot and I'm adding the New Mutants in more because I feel they didn't get enough screen time in Evo. Special thanks to my reviewers!**

**Mutant Evolution**

**Chapter 3**

**-Xavier Institute 5:01 p.m.-**

Bobby, Lex, and Kitty were waiting for everyone to come outside to witness the extent of Lex's super speed. Within five minutes, all of the X-men and New Mutants, minus the Professor, Storm, and Logan, were gathered around the front of the Institute.

"So how are we going to do this again?" Lex asked Bobby.

"You're going to run around the Institute three times at top speed, and try to max out the radar gun." explained Bobby.

"Okay." he said as he took off both of his shirts, revealing his muscular physique, which made the girls stare.

"Why'd you take off your shirts?" Bobby asked.

"Because when my powers first manifested, I was running so fast my clothes came off." answered Lex, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Oh. Okay, ready… set… GO!" Bobby said as Lex took off at top speed.

He passed 500 easy, but he kept going strong. Once he hit 1,000 mph the radar gun beeped, indicating that it couldn't go any higher. Lex stopped in front of Kitty and Bobby, who looked shocked that Lex could go over 1,000 miles per hour.

"What happened? Did I max it out? " Lex asked with no signs of being tired from his run. "I can go faster." he said to Kitty and Bobby.

"No need, you maxed it out, it cant go any faster. I wonder how fast you can actually go?" Bobby wondered as Lex put his shirts back on, making the girls slightly disappointed. By now, Lex realized that it was almost time for the pep rally. He checked his watch and it read 5:18 p.m.

"Sorry guys, I got to go talk to my parents about the Prof's offer, but I'll be done at about 6:45. So, I'll meet you at the pep rally." Lex said, walking toward the garage to retrieve his car.

Lex saw them waving goodbye at him and wondered what his parents would think of him going to Xavier's school.

**-Magneto's Base 5:08 p.m.-**

Mystique had just finished spying on the Brotherhood for Magneto and was currently flying into his study's window as a bird. As she landed, Mystique shifted to her natural form.

"What did you find out?" Magneto asked referring to the Brotherhood.

"They're convinced that since I'm gone they can do whatever they want, so they're planning to expose mutants at a Bayville High pep rally." Mystique said with a little anger in her voice.

"Mystique, you are going back to the Brotherhood until further notice to keep them from doing anything foolish. Once you're settled in, go spy on Charles' X-men. It seems that they have doubled their ranks, which means I can't go through with my plans unless I get more recruits, which might take some time." explained Magneto.

Mystique however, was happy to be going back to the Brotherhood. Of course they were broke, but Mystique could easily steal some money. Another downside was Toad's stink, but after awhile she got used to it, plus she knew not to argue with Magneto, and she liked having people to order around.

With a simple nod of approval, Mystique walked out Magneto's study to retrieve her belongings and head back to the Brotherhood.

**-Lex's House 5:31 p.m.-**

Lex stopped in front of his siblings rooms and knocked on their doors. Coincidentally, all of the brothers' rooms were right next to each other.

Two identical twin boys simultaneously opened their bedroom doors. Justin Henderson was on the left, standing at 6'0, while his twin, Luke Henderson was the other side, standing at 6'1. Both boys had black hair and blue eyes, but instead of Lex's hairstyle their hair was spiked up. Like Lex, they both had a sophisticated way of dressing.

"It's time." he told them.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked him.

"Yeah, what if they kick you out?" asked Justin.

"I have to tell them. Even if they do kick me out, I've found a school where people like me live, it's to help us control our powers." Lex explained to his brothers.

"Okay, I guess I agree." Luke said still not completely agreeing with Lex's choice.

"What about you, Justin?" Lex asked.

"Yeah. Fine. Whatever. I just want you to know that I don't agree and if anything goes wrong, don't say I didn't warn you." he said.

The three brothers headed downstairs ready to confront their parents about Lex. At times like this Lex was glad that his powers manifested while he was with his brothers. It just made things so much easier for him at times.

They found and led their parents to the living room, with them constantly asking their sons what this was about. Once they sat their parents down on the sofa, Lex began the conversation.

"Mom, Dad, I don't really know how to say it, so I'm just gonna say it. I'm a mutant." Lex said waiting for his parents to say something.

Mr. and Mrs. Henderson were shocked to say the least, not because they thought their son was a mutant, but because their son _thought _he was a mutant. The serious looks given to them by Luke and Justin made them rethink the accusation of Lex being crazy.

"What do mean, honey?" his mother asked.

Lex stopped staring blank faced at his parents, and gave them a serious tone as he spoke, "I mean that I can run at speeds over 1,000 miles per hour, and from what else I heard, I have 4 other abilities that haven't manifested." Lex told his parents.

"Lex, not that we don't believe you, but do you have any proof you have these powers?" Mr. Henderson asked.

"And what do you mean by from what you've heard?" Mrs. Henderson added.

"Yes, Dad, I do have proof of these powers and I'd be happy to show you once we're done with this. And Mom, I meant that there's a school for people with powers, and this man named Professor Xavier wants to help me control my gifts, because he believes humans and mutants can co-exist peacefully. And before you think I'm crazy, let me show you that I'm not."

Before they could protest, Lex dragged his parents to the backyard and started speeding around them at 800 miles per hour. They watched in astonishment as their son put a racecar to shame. Lex saw the looks on their faces and stopped in front of them.

"I think you should tell us the whole story, son." Mr. Henderson said.

Justin and Luke were waiting on the couch as their parents and Lex sat back down, clearly realizing Lex wasn't crazy. Lex went on to tell them how his powers manifested, how he met and discovered the X-men, and that Justin and Luke knew about his powers the whole time.

After Lex finished his story, Mr. and Mrs. Henderson gave him approval to go to the Prof's school, but if anything happens he can always come back. Lex checked his watch, which read 6:48 p.m. "_Plenty of time to get to the rally_" Lex thought as he and his brothers drove off in Lex's car, heading to Bayville High.

"_Looks like I'm going to the Institute_." Lex thought.

**For those of you wondering, the pep rally starts at 7:00 p.m. **

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution. I just own Lex.**

**I'm sorry but I can't do accents. Enjoy, read and review. As for Lex and his 4 other powers, he'll get them every several chapters. The Professor and the other adults aren't at the rally. Special thanks to my Reviewers! **

**Mutant Evolution **

**Chapter 4**

**-Brotherhood House 6:39 p.m.-**

The Brotherhood were suiting up for their big night, when Mystique kicked the door down. Toad went up to her questioning if she was indeed Mystique.

"Is that really you, yo." Toad asked.

Instead of answering, Mystique took hold of Toad's shirt and threw him into the wall before he could register what was happening.

"Yeah, it's you." he said in pain.

Pietro, Lance, and Fred looked on in shock as Mystique walks in front of them and said, "Listen, there's going to be some changes around here, got it!" she said with authority. "And Why are you in uniform? Going somewhere?"

"Well, we were going to attack the X-men." Lance said trying to cover their true plan.

"Where do you plan to attack them? The pep rally, with all the regular humans, huh. Do you plan to expose mutants?" Mystique asked.

"Uh, well… we, uh." Lance stuttered out.

"What Lance was trying to say was that we going to expose our greatness as mutants." Pietro said thinking quick on his feet.

"Well, don't! I was sent here by Magneto to make sure you don't do anything stupid. You can still go to the rally, but no exposing yourselves." Mystique said.

"Magneto?" Pietro asked, stunned.

"Yes, Magneto." was all Mystique said before she headed upstairs to unpack her things.

"At least we can still go to the rally." Fred said.

"Yeah." said Lance, thinking of Kitty being there. He saw Pietro's shocked expression and walked over to him and said, "You okay, Tro?" asked Lance.

"Uh, huh." Pietro replied softly.

"You sure, yo." Todd asked, seeing Pietro's stunned face.

"Yeah. Let's go to the rally." Pietro said masking his mixed feelings on Magneto's return.

**-Bayville High Field 6:59 p.m.-**

The X-men and New Mutants were sitting on the bleachers when Lex and two other boys that looked like him came up to them.

"Hey Lex. Who are your friends?" Scott asked.

"These are my brothers, Justin and Luke." Lex replied motioning towards the two boys standing beside them.

"Nice to meet you." Scott said, shaking their hands.

"Same here." They both said.

"So are you guys triplets?" Kurt asked with curiosity.

"Uh, no. We're twins, Lex is a year older than us." explained Justin.

"Oh, sorry."

"No need." Luke said.

"Like, what did your parents say about the Professor's offer." Kitty asked.

"They said yes." answered Lex.

"Are you guys mutants too?" Bobby asked referring to Justin and Luke.

"We don't know." Justin said.

"If you two turn out to be mutants, you'll be welcomed at the Institute." said Scott.

"Thanks Scott." Luke said.

"How do you know my name?" Scott said, eyeing Luke suspiciously.

"Lex told us everything, including your names." answered Luke, giving Scott a glare, which Scott returned back to him.

"Okay, let's take our seats." Lex said stepping in between the two of them.

Lex sat down next to Kitty and said, "So is it a yes or a no?" asked Lex.

"Yes or no to what?" Kitty replied.

"The date offer?"

"Oh, that. Yes." answered Kitty.

"Okay."

Another awkward silence came until Principal Kelly kicked off the rally by showing the Bayville student body the new school mascot, which shot off fireworks.

On the other side of the field, the Brotherhood were setting up for their big unveiling. They had just finished putting on their uniforms, which they had snuck past Mystique.

"Mystique is going to so mad, yo." Toad said, following Lance.

"Who cares I'm tired of hiding, it's time the world knew about our greatness." said Lance.

"What's so great about a bunch of mutants in a run down house with no money." Pietro muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Lance, who didn't hear what Pietro said because he always talked so fast.

"Nothing." Pietro replied.

"The game's starting, let's go, yo." Toad said.

As soon as the game started, the Brotherhood appeared in there battle clothes, with Lance in front announcing that their mutants and have special powers. To prove it, he made a crack in between the field. The television cameras cut to them as Lance says that the Xavier Institute is full of mutants, including Scott Summer and Jean Grey.

"Who are they?" Lex asked Evan.

"They're the Brotherhood, they cause problems for us on a weekly basis." Evan explained.

"Shouldn't someone contact the Professor or something?" questioned Lex.

Scott ignored the dirty looks he was getting and mentally contacted Professor Xavier.

"_Professor, the Brotherhood just exposed themselves at the rally and they're attacking the civilians._"

"_Stop them, Scott. We can't let anyone get hurt, even if it means exposing mutants. I'll be there as soon as can._"

"Looks like the cat's out of the bag, let's go." Scott said getting up to go change. The X-men, New Mutants, and Lex followed suit ready to face the Brotherhood.

**-Xavier Institute 7:19 p.m.-**

Professor Xavier, Storm, and Logan were inside the X-jet ready for take-off.

"This is bad, Chuck. We're going to need to prepare for the worst." Wolverine said.

"Yes, Charles, I agree with Logan. There's going to be a lot of anti-mutant sentiments." said Storm.

"I know, this is exactly what I feared." Professor X said with fear and worry in his voice.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution. I just own Lex._

_Sorry for not updating sooner, but I got a virus on my computer. I'm sorry but I can't do accents. Enjoy, read, and review. _

_Mutant Evolution _

_Chapter 5_

_-Brotherhood House 7:21 p.m.-_

_**Mystique was on the couch watching television when her program was abruptly stopped, and in it's place was the Brotherhood using their powers at the rally.**_

"_**Oh, no. Those idiots!" she said rushing out the door.**_

_**-Bayville High Field 7:23 p.m.-**_

_After Jean saved Principal Kelly, the X-men, New Mutants, and Lex started their fight with the Brotherhood. To tell the truth, it wasn't hard, the Brotherhood were badly outnumbered. Scott blasted Lance who lost his footing, which made it easy for Rogue to drain him._

_Quicksilver was trying to outrun Lex, but to no avail. He was shocked that not only was Lex as_ fast as him, but _faster_. Lex on the other hand was chuckling to himself. From the way the X-men described him, he thought Pietro would put up more of a run. Lex sped ahead of him and punched Pietro in the face with such speed, he didn't have time to see it coming.

Spyke trapped Toad in a cage that held him long enough for Bobby to freeze him. The rest of the New Mutants and X-men focused their attention on Blob. He was badly outnumbered, but that didn't stop him from trying. The New Mutants were using their powers to slow him down until Kurt teleported Rogue behind Blob, who fell at Rogue's touch.

"Well that was easy." Tabitha said as Wolverine rolled Professor Xavier up next to them as Storm made it rain.

"Yes, it was easy, but I'm afraid no amount of downpour will make people forget what they saw today. It's too late." Professor Xavier said.

He was right everyone ran away during the fight, except for Justin and Luke. Everything was out in the open. Mutants were exposed, and nobody could do anything about it. One surprise still awaited the residents of the Xavier Institute, and it was walking up to them right now.

"What happened?" Mystique asked Charles.

"Well it seems that the Brotherhood has exposed mutants to the world. Since the police will be at the Boarding House, you are welcome to come stay with us." Professor Xavier said calmly.

"Never!" she spat at him. "Send them to me when they regain consciousness." Mystique said referring to the fallen Brotherhood boys, as she walked away.

"Well, she's nice." Lex said sarcastically.

"Yeah." Justin said hesitantly.

After Mystique was out of ear and eyeshot, Amara was thawing out Toad, while the rest of the X-residents were loading the Brotherhood in the X-jet.

"Are you sure about bringing them to the mansion, Professor." asked a worried Scott.

"Yes, Scott. Besides, if they try anything, we can easily neutralize them." Professor Xavier said.

Scott was still hesitant, but he agreed. "Okay Professor, if you say so."

**-Xavier Institute 7:59 p.m.-**

The Brotherhood were infirmary, still unconscious, with Kitty looking at Lance.

"_He looks so cute when he's sleeping. Look at those muscles. I wonder how much he works out?_" she thought as Lex walked up to her.

"Hey Kitty, why are you staring at Lance." Lex asked demanding an answer.

"I wasn't staring. I was, um looking over the healing process." said Kitty, trying to cover for herself.

"Uh, huh." Lex said, not believing Kitty's poorly explained excuse. "Well, anyway my bros and I are heading home."

"Okay, bye." she said as Lex walked away. 

Kitty sighed inwardly, "_That was close._"

**-Brotherhood House 8:01 p.m.-**

Mystique was mulling over the day's events. She had come to the conclusion that leaving the Brotherhood with Xavier was a stupid idea, and that he would try to persuade them to join his stupid X-men.

Let's not forget Magneto's reaction to all of this. Luckily, he and Sabertooth were in New Orleans recruiting a mutant. Speaking of Magneto, Mystique remembered that he gave her orders to spy on Xavier's new recruits tomorrow. "_That's going to be fun._" she thought.

**-Lex's House 8:36 p.m.-**

Lex, Justin, and Luke were in Luke's room talking about the today's events.

"So what are you going to do now that everyone knows about mutants." Justin asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'll just move to the mansion and get over it." answered Lex.

"You can't just can't get over it, Lex. You're going to have to face mutant prejudice sometime." Luke said.

"Yeah, I know. At least mom and dad don't think I'm a freak." Lex said.

"Where are they anyway?" said Justin.

"They went to dinner for something. An anniversary, I think." Luke answered.

"Oh." was all Justin said.

"You guys know Kitty, right." Lex asked his brothers.

"Yeah." replied Luke and Justin, simultaneously.

"I saw her staring at Lance in the infirmary. I think they might have had a thing together." 

"Are you sure?" asked Justin.

"Positive. She looked at him with the same lovesick look she gave me when we first met."

"Look's like you might've gotten yourself into a love triangle." Luke said.

"Maybe, but I'm going to find out exactly what's going on." Lex said with a little evil in his voice.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution. I just own Lex.**

**I'm sorry but I can't do accents. Enjoy, read, and review. Special thanks to my reviewers.**

**Mutant Evolution **

**Chapter 6**

**-New Orleans 8:57 p.m.-**

Remy Lebeau was sneaking out of a mansion with what looked liked jewels and money.

"That was just too easy for Remy." he said talking in third person.

What he didn't notice was two men stalking above him on the roofs.

"Sabertooth, it's time." Magneto said as Gambit snuck into an empty house, attempting his next steal.

Gambit slowly looked around the house to take in his surroundings. As he started to advance, all the metal seemed to hum in a supernatural way. The odd hum died down, and standing in front of Remy were two men.

One of them was floating in mid air, wearing red and purple full body armor, and he seemed to have yellow eyes glowing on the black shadow, that was his face. The other guy looked like Bigfoot, tall, shaggy hair, and he smelled _really, really, _bad.

"Mr. Lebeau, we have an offer for you."

"What kind of offer you have for Remy?"

"How would you like to work for me?"

"What's in it for Remy?" he asked.

"A new life, a fresh start. Using your powers for useful purposes. There are others like you, Remy." Magneto explained.

Gambit considered it, these strange guys just float up to him and start making offers. He didn't know what they were about, but if all else fails, he could sneak out, fall of the radar.

"Remy accepts." said Gambit.

"Excellent" Magneto said.

**-Xavier Institute 8:07 p.m.-**

After Lex and his brothers left, the Brotherhood were starting to come too. Pietro was still out because he had a mild concussion. No one knew Lex hit him that hard and surely someone would mention it when he moved in.

Todd was alright, he had taken the least amount of damage. Lance and Fred were still woozy from Rogue's touch. When their vision cleared, the Brotherhood noticed they were in a white room with tiles everywhere.

Last thing they remembered, the X-men and some kids they've never seen before were kicking their butts. Lance saw two blurred figures, that looked like Professor Xavier and Kitty. He realized where he was, X-geek manor.

"What are doing _here_?" Lance spat the last word as if being _here_ was like being held captive in a prison.

"Since you stupidly chose to expose us, we had no choice by to restrain you from hurting the normal humans. And you are here because Mystique left you with us." explained Professor Xavier.

"S-she just left us?" Blob asked with a wounded puppy look on his face.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, though she suggested we sent you back after you regain consciousness." said the Prof.

"Well, if she doesn't want us, we don't need her." Lance said, trying to cover the hurt expression on his face.

"You are welcome to stay here if you like." Professor Xavier offered.

"We'll think about it." Lance said.

"Alright then." he said, wheeling himself out of the infirmary.

"Lance, I need to talk to you alone." Kitty said, walking out of the infirmary with Lance.

"What's this about, Kitty?" asked Lance.

"Us."

"What do you mean, us?"

"I mean that since Asteroid M, we've been like, totally distant. Like, I know we have had a budding relationship, but I'm not, like interested in you anymore." said Kitty.

"Ok, fine." Lance shrugged. To tell the truth, Kitty was right. He still found her attractive, but the chances of an actual relationship were long gone.

"Are you okay with this?"

"Of course. You're right, we have drifted apart. I'm okay with it."

"So, are you going to join us?"

"I don't know, but it sure beats living at the Brotherhood house. Like I said, we'll consider it."

"Okay." she said leaving.

On the upper levels of the mansion everybody was having mixed feelings about the Brotherhood being here. These feelings were acceptable considering it's their fault that people knew about mutants.

Scott saw Professor Xavier roll out of the elevator and offered his assistance.

"Let me, Professor." Scott said, positioning himself behind the wheelchair.

"Thank you, Scott."

"So, did the Brotherhood try anything?" Scott asked, worried.

"No, in fact after they found out Mystique left them, I offered them a spot here."

"What! Professor, what if this is apart of some kind of plan to spy on us?" asked Scott.

Unfortunately, Scott's tone of voice attracted everyone in earshot. Who just happened to be Wolverine, Evan, and Kurt. They started group grumbling about how it was a bad idea.

Evan and Kurt were set on their rivalries with Pietro and Todd. Wolverine was just mad about the whole thing in general. Scott kept asking why he'd offer them a spot after all they've done to us. Xavier on the other hand was getting annoyed at their constant complaints.

"Alright, that's enough! All of you, I've made my decision. If the Brotherhood accepts they are welcomed to stay here, no strings attached. You are not to persuade them to leave under any circumstances. And Scott, I read their minds there's no plan to spy on us. Everyone resume you normal activities." explained the Professor.

There were mumbled complaints, but none the less they went on with their usual night activities. The only one that stayed was Scott, who was pushing Professor X towards his study,

**-Elsewhere in the Mansion 8:41 p.m.-**

Kitty was in her room doing homework with Rogue when her phone rang. She looked at the caller id. She saw Lex's name and picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hey Kitty."

"How did you like, get my number?"

"I have ways." he said mysteriously.

"Okay…so what's up?"

"Do you like Lance?"

"Well, I used to, but I just broke up with him after you left."

Lex felt relieved and he put most of his suspicions at bay. He was also a little embarrassed and guilty.

"And he was okay with it, right?"

"Yes he was."

"Okay. I was thinking, since mutants are no longer a secret, we could move our date to the mansion."

"Um, okay."

"Oh, and before I forget, you should really watch the news. They're talking about us. See you tomorrow, bye." and with that, he hung up.

"What was that about?" Rogue asked from across the room.

"Nothing, just Lex."

"Oh."

"He said we were on the news."

"Really, we should check it out." said Rogue.

They left the room, only to bump into Kurt. Kitty told him about the news and he rounded up all the X-people. Bobby turned on the news, only to see a juxtaposed image of their fight, with a reporter in front of Bayville High talking about mutants. Behind her was several people holding up signs saying "Go Home Muties" or "Bayville Doesn't Want Freaks".

"_We've determined that the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters is actually a school harboring mutants. Bayville is not the only place littered with mutants. The whole world_ _contains mutants. Already anti mutant sentiments are arising behind me. The higher ups are training the military to deal with this mutant threat._"

Everyone sat there speechless, except Professor Xavier who said, "We need to tighten up security. Somebody call Forge."

**-Magneto's Base 9:49 p.m.-**

Magneto didn't know about the big revelation. His base had a TV, but he was too bust recruiting to notice. While Gambit was settling in, Magneto went to his office with Sabertooth.

"Who's the next Acolyte, boss?" asked Sabertooth.

"Piotr Rasputin. We'll get to him in a couple of days. I still need Mystique's report on Charles' new pupils."

**Hope you Enjoyed. Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution. I just own Lex.**

**Special Thanks to my reviewers. Enjoy, read, and review. I'm sorry but I can't do accents.**

**Mutant Evolution**

**Chapter 7**

**-Lex's House 7:38 a.m.-**

Lex stuck a hand out of his covers to stop his blaring alarm clock. However, when he the button, the alarm clock broke at his touch. He was still full of sleep, but he jerked up once he'd seen what he had done. "_I'd better tell the Professor about this._" Lex thought as he got out of bed.

After he finished his morning routine, Lex got in his car with his brothers, and headed off to school.

**-Xavier Institute 6:49 a.m.-**

Kitty had gotten up a little early and was dressed, ready to go to school with forty-five minutes to spare. She figured she'd go see if the Brotherhood were going to join up.

When she got there, Kitty only saw Pietro sprawled across one of infirmary beds. She guessed that the rest of the Brotherhood had made their decision already and would already be getting ready for school.

As she headed upstairs, Kitty didn't see the usual school morning chaos. Instead, she saw everyone lounging around the mansion in their civilian clothing, hanging out.

She also noticed that several of the X-men were giving the Brotherhood dirty looks, as Professor Xavier directed them around the institute.

Her curiosity got the best of her, so she walked over to Scott and asked him what was going on.

"Hey Scott, what's going on?" asked Kitty.

"The Brotherhood is moving in." Scott said with disgust.

"Oh. So why isn't anyone going to school?"

"Didn't you here, Principal Kelly banned mutants from school. He wanted to make sure that the "normal" students would be safe."

Kitty was happy that she didn't have to go to school, because with yesterday's excitement she forgot to do her homework. So she went upstairs to do her work, all while thinking of Lex moving in today.

**-Bayville High 8:46 a.m.-**

Luke, Justin, and Lex were driving into Bayville High's parking lot, when Lex noticed a no mutants allowed sign on the front doors.

"Looks like I have an extended weekend." Lex said with happiness.

Taking notice of their brother's statement and saw what he was seeing.

"Aren't you mad that you can't go to school because you're a mutant?" Luke asked.

"No, I'm happy that I won't have to go to school, plus I didn't study for Mr. Christenson's science test. And it'll give me more time to pack up my stuff."

"Oh, okay. Why are you packing for, I thought you were leaving on Thursday." asked Justin.

"Today _is_ Thursday, Justin."

"Oh." was all he said as he and Luke headed inside the doors of the high school.

Lex sighed, put his car in drive, and headed home.

**-Xavier Institute 9:13 a.m.-**

Lance was sitting on his newly provided bed at the institute, when Pietro walked in cradling his head.

"Hey Lance, why are you _here_?" Pietro asked, feeling left out of the loop.

"Well, while you were unconscious me, Todd, and Freddy decided that since Mystique left us here to dry, we'd stay here."

"What? You know that Daniels and I hate each other. What makes you think we could live together?" Pietro was so mad, his speech was turning into high sped, incoherent mumbling.

"Pietro, calm down. Think of the perks."

Pietro took Lance's advice and thought about it. Staying here would be a big step up from the Brotherhood house. With a sigh of defeat, Pietro sat down on the empty bed across from Lance and said, "Fine. Is this where I'll be sleeping?"

Lance was surprised at Pietro's mature behavior. It usually took him a half an hour to an hour to convince Pietro to do or agree with someone who didn't share his point of view.

"Yeah, you'll be rooming with me. I'm surprised at you, Tro. It usually takes me a long time for you to agree with me."

"Well, I have my reasons." Pietro said with a tone that made Lance decide to drop the subject.

Truth be told, Pietro had one big reason for staying here. Magneto. Pietro was tired of feeling not good enough for his own _father_. He was fed up with doing everything Magneto said and always saying he was such a disappointment. But Pietro also had a bone to pick with the guy that gave him a concussion.

**-Lex's House 9:13 a.m.-**

Lex was almost finished packing his things in super speed mode. He had tried to do it at normal speed, but after a couple minutes he decided that he felt more comfortable using his powers for this task. Within about two minutes, Lex was packed and ready.

He had decided to call Professor Xavier and ask him if he could move in now. The phone rang for a little while before the gruff voice of Logan spoke on the other end.

"_Xavier Institute, what do you want?_"

"Can I speak to the Professor?"

"_Yeah._"

There was a momentary pause until Lex heard Professor Xavier's voice over the line.

"_Hello._"

"Hi Professor, this is Lex. I was wondering if I could move in now."

"_Of course you can, Lex. I'll tell the others._"

"Thanks Professor, I'll be there in ten minutes."

Lex hung up the phone, grabbed his luggage, and headed to his car. Within minutes, Lex put the car in drive, and drove down the road.

**-Xavier Institute 9:21 a.m.-**

After his talk with Lex, Professor Xavier mentally told everyone about Lex's arrival. He also reminded Bobby that Lex was his new roommate.

Last night he had called Forge and told him what happened and why they needed his help. Forge had left Xavier in the dark when he said he had one better. But the Professor didn't let that tug at him, because Forge said that he'd be here around eleven to show him what he had built.

**-Magneto's Base 9:01 a.m.-**

Magneto was planning out his day when he let out sigh of tiredness and plopped down on the couch of his room. He turned on the TV, only to see the Brotherhood fighting the X-men.

Magneto was stunned to say the least, the only person who could be held responsible was, "Mystique!" he yelled out in anger.

**-Xavier Institute 9:31 a.m.-**

The front gates of the mansion opened for Lex as he parked in the garage, grabbed his luggage and walked into the front doors of the mansion. He sped up to Bobby's room and started to unpack his stuff. It's a good thing the Professor mentally contacted him on his way here that Bobby was his roommate. When he finished unpacking, Lex headed downstairs and bumped into a white haired boy he knew as Pietro Maximoff.

"You!" was all Pietro said as he tackled Lex.

**Hope you enjoyed. Sorry if this chapter is a little wonky. I have a cold and I can't think straight. Like it? Hate it? Review it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution. I just own Lex, Justin, and Luke.

Special thanks to my reviewers. I'm sorry but I can't do accents. Enjoy, read, and review.

Mutant Evolution

Chapter 8

-Xavier Institute 9:45 p.m.-

"**You!" was all Pietro said as he tackled Lex.**

**Pietro attempted to punch Lex at super speed, but matching Pierto's speed Lex caught his punches and flung him across the room by his balled fists. As Lex got up, he saw the crater Pietro's body made in the wall. Seeing the crater reminded him of this morning's alarm clock event. **

**The New Mutants, minus Bobby, and some of the X-men went to go check on Pietro, who was a little slow getting up. Scott approached Lex with a mixed look of confusion and astonishment.**

"**Lex, are you okay?" asked Scott.**

"**Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shaken up." **

"**How did you do that?"**

"**Do what?" Lex asked in confusion.**

"**That." Scott said pointing to the crater.**

"**Uh, well…I sort of, might have super strength." **

"**We'd better go tell the Professor." Scott said walking in search of Professor Xavier.**

**-Brotherhood House 9:59 a.m.-**

Mystique set out to spy on Xavier's new recruits. She new she couldn't screw this up because she lost the Brotherhood to the X-men. Within minutes, a crow was sneaking through an open window of Xavier's study.

Since Juggernaut destroyed Cerebro, Mystique guessed Xavier's mutant files would be on his private computer, this to which she was right. When she heard footsteps, Mystique took her flash drive out of Xavier's computer, and flew out the still open window.

**-Xavier's Study 10:26 a.m.-**

Moments after Mystique left, Scott and Lex walked in only to find it empty.

"Looks like he's not here. Maybe he's in the new Cerebro room." Lex said.

As if on cue Professor Xavier rolled in and said, "Hello boys, what do you need?"

"Well, I think I might have super strength and Scott and I came to look for you." explained Lex.

"Hmm, why don't we go give your powers a test in the Danger Room before Forge gets here."

"Who's Forge?" asked Lex.

"Long story." Scott said walking out of the study.

**-Magneto's Base 10:28 a.m.-**

Magneto was pacing around his office taking in the recent news he'd seen, when the person he didn't want to see flew in.

"Mystique! What have you done? I thought I sent you back to keep the Brotherhood from doing something stupid, not accelerate the process. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Nothing, but this." Mystique said handing him the flash drive.

"What's this?"

"Charles' mutant files."

"Good, Mystique. How bad are the Brotherhood injured from the fight?"

"I don't know. They've sided with Charles."

Magneto's facial expression confirmed that he was trying to control his anger.

"Well I suppose we'll just have to get them back. You may go now." he said through his teeth.

Not wanting to anger him any farther, Mystique turned into a crow and flew out without another word.

**-Xavier Institute 10:38 a.m.-**

Everyone was the Danger Room's cockpit awaiting to see Lex's performance. He put on the standard New Mutants uniform. He honestly thought it looked ridiculous, but it was so comfortable. It clung to him like a second skin. He stepped out of the change rooms and said, "Do I have to wear this?"

"Yes." Logan replied gruffly from the cockpit.

With a sigh, Lex walked to the center of the room just as Professor Xavier said, "Alright Lex, let's see how fast you can go."

The room shifted to a race like track, so that Lex was at the starting line. He saw a rectangle with a digital zero and guessed it would clock his speed. He positioned himself to a starting position as the Professor said, "You may begin."

Lex started running at 800 mph then he accelerated to a point where he turned into a dark blue and gold blur. After Lex hit 1,991 his speed began to increase shakily. 1,992. 1,997. 1,999 was his maximum. He heard the beeping and stopped in the center of the room as Professor Xavier said, "Nice job Lex. I believe you said you had super strength."

"Yeah, I think so."

A black cylinder appeared above Lex's head. He looked up to see it suspended in midair. He was about to ask what this had to do with testing his supposed strength, but before he could Logan said, "Listen kid, we'll drop the sphere on you. It'll start out light, but we'll increase the pressure as you goon. If you pass the 100 pound mark before it crushes you, we'll see how much weight you can hold. Begin."

Lex held out his hands above his head as the sphere crashed into his hands. The impact made two hand sized dents at the bottom of the sphere. It reached 900 pounds before Lex started struggling to keep it from crushing him. Logan stopped the sphere and said, "You okay, kid?"

"Yeah, how much was that?"

"About 900 pounds. Looks like your strong. Take a breather, kid."

"Okay." Lex said, walking towards the water fountain by the doors.

"I wonder if he'll get stronger as he gets older." Kitty wondered aloud.

"Probably, time can only tell." Professor Xavier said.

"Let's check his reaction time." Logan said pressing a button that hurled what looked like a saw blade towards Lex.

Lex heard a buzzing sound behind him and turned around to see a blade heading for him. His second indistinct was to speed out of the way, but his first indistinct seemed to tell him to stand there and let the blade hit him. And so he let it hit him, but to his surprise and everyone else's, once it hit his chest, it shattered like a mirror.

**I planned to end this chapter at Forge's entrance into the mansion, but it would go over my 1,000-1,999 word quota per chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution. I just own Lex, Justin, and Luke.**

**Special Thanks to zzzzzz1002003 for being a loyal reviewer. Also, I'm using lines now. I'm sorry but I can't do accents. Enjoy, read, and review.**

**Mutant Evolution **

**Chapter 9**

Everyone stood there shocked, their eyes widened, their mouths making the shape of an 'o'. Lex looked down at his body, his uniform was split in half down to a couple of centimeters past his navel, exposing his bare skin. There was no sign of blood of any kind of pain.

He ripped off the top of the uniform to the belt, rolled it into a ball, and sped to the cockpit. Even though it was comfortable, he still thought it looked ridiculous. Getting over their shock, everyone saw a dark blue and gold blur speed out of the Danger Room. Seconds later, Lex appeared behind Logan and said, "What do you think happened?"

"Well, my best guess is that you broke the blade with your chest." Logan answered.

"And how exactly would I do that?"

"I believe that it may simply be another one of your powers, Lex." said Professor Xavier.

"Hmm. So this power would be invulnerability, right."

"Right."

"Before we count it as a power-" Lex sped away, and came back with a metal pipe. "-let's test it."

"Where'd you get that pipe?" asked Jamie.

"The Bayville dump."

"Oh."

"Like, what are you going to do with it?" asked Kitty.

Lex answered her question by raising the pipe in his right hand and smashing it into his left arm. Instead of shattering like the blade, the pipe bent. And like the blade, Lex didn't feel any pain.

"Lex, are you like, okay?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So that's three powers down, two to go. Oh yeah, and this ripped." Lex said showing Logan the ripped off top.

"That's okay, we'll get you a new one more suited to your abilities." said Professor Xavier calmly.

"Thanks Professor."

Everyone left the cockpit and headed their separate ways, except for Lex and Kitty, who left side by side headed to Kitty's room.

Forge pulled up the front gate of the Institute with what looked like his latest contraption. He pressed a button on the keypad, which activated the gruff voice of Logan.

"_Who's there? What do you want?"_

"Hey Logan, it's me, Forge. I told the Professor I'd be here."

"_Okay." _Logan said from the keypad. The gate opened up for Forge, who walked into the gate, and into the front doors.

Lex and Kitty were walked into her and Rogue's room, and sat down on Kitty's bed and began talking.

"So what happened after I left yesterday?" asked Lex.

"Nothing much, we just like, watched the news and went to bed. At least, that's what I did."

"Oh. While we were leaving the Danger Room, Bobby invited us to his cooling off session by the pool. He said something about the start to the Bayville heat wave. You know how the ice cube can't stand heat .So do you want to go, it starts at 12?"

"Okay, I guess I can like, dig up a bathing suit by then."

"Great, see you at 12. I have to go shower and get my trunks. I smell like wet dog because of that Danger Room thing." said Lex walking out the door, but was stopped short by Kitty's hand grabbing his arm.

"There's just like, one thing I need to ask you now." Kitty said, her hand still pulling his arm back to the spot on her bed.

"Okay, shoot." said Lex sitting on the bed.

"Is that a tattoo right there?" Kitty asked hovering a finger over his lower abdomen, where a small tattoo of a stylized 'S' in a diamond rested about three inches right and one inch south of his bellybutton.

She couldn't see the whole thing because half of it was hidden by the bottom of his New Mutants uniform, but she could still identify that it was Superman's emblem. While waiting for him to respond, Kitty took notice of the happy trail of hair under his navel.

Lex looked a her finger's placement and said, "Oh, you mean this? I got it for my 17th birthday." Lex pushed down a little bit of his uniform so the complete tattoo was showing.

"Yeah why'd you like, get it?"

"I liked Superman as a kid and I thought the symbol looked good, so…here it is. If that's all then I guess I'll be going." Lex said walking out of Kitty's room.

Professor Xavier and Forge were in the lower levels of the mansion discussing Forge's new invention.

"So Forge, what exactly does it do?" Xavier asked.

"I came up with it when you called me. It'll erase last night's related events from the human mind in the last. What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea. We should notify everyone immediately." Professor Xavier said, rolling into the elevator with Forge.

**Sorry about this chapter being so short but I'm swamped with schoolwork. Hope you enjoyed. Please Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution. I just own Lex, Justin, and Luke.**

**I'm sorry but I can't do accents. Enjoy, read, and review. Also, read this chapter really slow because it'll have to last you for a while. I have a family crisis.**

**Mutant Evolution **

**Chapter 10**

All the residents of the Xavier Institute, including the Brotherhood, walked down to the lower levels of the mansion wondering what was going on. Once everyone arrived, Professor Xavier said, "Hello everyone, I suppose you're wondering what you're all doing here."

"Well, Forge came over and showed me this." The Professor pointed to the handheld device on one of the tables.

"It will erase last night's event from the human mind all throughout the world." he explained.

"Okay, so why are we here?" Scott asked.

"We just wanted to let you know so you wouldn't be in the dark about it. You can resume your normal activities now." And with that, everyone walked away.

After lunch, everyone rushed to the pool, all except Rogue. Everybody except the Brotherhood was already poolside. Turns out Bobby was right about the heat wave coming. The temperature was pushing 99 degrees.

"Hey, where's Rogue?" Bobby asked from the pool.

"She's still like, reading on the balcony in our room." answered Kitty.

Lex jumped out of the pool. "I'll get her."

"I don't think that's a good idea, my friend." Kurt warned.

Lex waved his hand and said, "Ah, what's the worst that can happen?"

"She could drain you out."

"Minor details." he said walking towards the doors.

"He's so gonna get drained." Kurt said.

"Yep."

On his way up to Rogue and Kitty's room, Lex encountered Pietro.

"I don't how fast you think you are, but I'm faster." Pietro said boldly.

"Ooh, nice confidence. I'm sure Magneto would be proud, but alas, in his eyes you're a failure."

Pietro's eyes widened. "H-how do know about Magneto?"

Lex's expression turned somewhat amused. "I yeah, I forgot. He doesn't tell you his plans anymore. I guess that's another father-son relationship strained. Oh, well." he walked away leaving a shocked and suspicious Pietro behind.

Down in the lower levels of the mansion, Forge looked at Professor X's approval. He pressed the button and a shockwave was released from the handheld machine, knocking the two men off their feet(or wheelchair), and into a state of unconsciousness.

Just like Xavier predicted, the military and the police stormed the Boarding House, guns blazing. She headed to Magneto's Base for cover.

Magneto was looking over the files Mystique had acquired for him hours before. He was still cooling off. Knowing Charles, he knew he would called the young mutant they called Forge to fix this.

With the amount of students he had now, Charles could easily overpower his plans. He stumbled upon a file marked 'Alexander J. Henderson':

_Full Name: Alexander Justin Henderson_

_Age: 17_

_Power(s): Super speed(Mutation Incomplete)_

_No other information available _

He chuckled to himself. _"Fools, little do they know what's coming."_

Mystique flew into his window and said, "Magneto, the military are storming the Boarding House, they-" She never got to finish her sentence, because the same shockwave of energy blasted her and everyone else in the Acolyte Base to the same fate as Xavier and Forge.

Not too long after Forge pressed the button, everyone around the world fell

into a state of temporary unconsciousness.

Minutes before, Lex was with Rogue trying to persuade her to come down and enjoy the pool with everyone else.

"Come on Rogue, what's the worst that could happen?"

"I could suck out somebody's life force." she said obviously.

Lex waved his hand for the second time today and said, "Again, minor details." He faced his back towards the edge of the balcony and leaned on it, facing Rogue.

"I know you're just trying to help but-" She was cut off by the wave of energy pushing her forward to Lex, who fell through the balcony

on impact from the combined force Rogue's bare forehead pressing against his and the shockwave forcing him backwards.

Lex hit the grass with a loud thud. An unmoving Rogue landed on top of him. Her head resting on his bare torso. Her touch made him feel like the life was being sucked out of him, which was exactly what was happening.

About a minute later, everyone regained consciousness with a splitting headache. Forge helped the Professor back into his wheelchair, and luckily nobody drowned during Bobby's cooling off session.

Rogue woke up and to her horror the lifeless body of Lex lay beneath her. She quickly rolled off of him and took his pulse.

It was barely there, but there. Rogue picked him up and super sped him inside the Institute. The fist person she came upon was Logan.

"Stripes, what happed to superboy?"

"We were talking and then some kind of energy hit us. It knocked us off the balcony. I woke up on him, I must've drained him out while we were knocked out."

"Let's get him to the infirmary." They rushed to lower levels of the mansion and placed Lex on a bed.

Logan took his pulse. "He has a slow pulse, but he'll live. We have to check on everybody else in the mansion." The two set off, finding everyone regaining consciousness.

**This will be my last update for a while. Like It? Hate It? Review It.**


	11. The End

**Mutant Evolution**

**Discontinued **

**I was planning on finishing this but after Ch.10 I had some serious writer block. After 3 months of this story being on hiatus, I finally realized: This fic is DEAD. And so in final, I'd like to thank all my reviewers, especially zzzzzz1002003 for being a loyal reviewer.**


End file.
